1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a display device which allows display of a plurality of languages, more particularly to a sample analysis device which is equipped with the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, sample analysis devices such as a blood analysis device, a urinary analysis device or an industrial particle analysis device etc., are equipped with a display for displaying messages required for operation or for displaying analysis results, etc. The operator can perform various operations according to the messages displayed on this display, and obtain analysis results. Therefore, languages displayed on this display must be understood by the operator.
In recent years, labor markets have become less nationalized, and the use of a common analysis device by operators whose nationalities are different from each has become more frequent. Taking a blood analysis device as an example, there is an increased likelihood that multinational medical teams are dispatched to disaster areas to engage in medical treatment. As a result of the same analysis devices being more frequently used by operators whose nationalities are different from each other, there has been a growing demand for an analysis device that allows display of a plurality of languages.
While some conventional analysis devices are equipped with functions displayed in a plurality of languages, the languages displayed are generally set by the maker of the analysis device prior to the shipping of the devices and, for the most part, these pre-stored languages cannot be changed by the operators.
Further, more recently, there exist some devices such as operation panels of machines, printers, etc., in which an instruction for a language changeover (for example, a language changeover button) is displayed, and the operator changes the languages by operating the panel according to the display (for example, see U.S. Pat. No. 5,828,992).
When displaying the instruction for language changeover, the instruction may be displayed in any of a number of languages. However, because some operators cannot understand the displayed language, there may be some instances where the instruction is not understood to be for a language changeover.